User talk:Immagleek18
Welcome Hi, welcome to Glee Users Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Immagleek18 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Glee+me+Kurt=love (Talk) 02:48, February 15, 2011 Hi!! Hi! I'd love to be friends with you! Right now I'm kinda talking a break from the wiki (til next week). Did you ever go on teh glee wiki chatroom? It's a great place to make friends. http://xat.com/GleeWiki Can't wait to get to know you!! this little light of mine imma gonna let it shine!!!! Gleek.0 lets it shine all da time =) 02:03, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi! :D Hey, it's always nice make new friends :) So yeah, I'd love to be your friend! I'm mostly on the Glee Wiki though, not the Glee Users Wiki and also do you use the Glee Wiki chat? I hang out there whenever I get the time. Oh and you can call me Sofia :) xx 00:37, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok Thanks Yeah that would be good! 01:07, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I LOVELOVE LOVE LOVE YOUR USERPIC!!!! this little light of mine imma gonna let it shine!!!! Gleek.0 lets it shine all da time =) 15:27, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :D Hey my name is Silvia =) sorry I didn't answer earlier but I left the Wiki for two weeks... but now I'm back :D how are you?? Once Upon A Time I Was Falling In Love, But Now I'm Only Falling Apart... There's Nothing I Can Do... A Total Eclipse Of The Heart... 20:49, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I don't think I will. I was just real upset. Petrificus14 01:48, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Er, well it's really not that interesting. Just on chat I made ATF annoyed and he got mad and I overreacted and freaked out. Petrificus14 03:14, April 10, 2011 (UTC) (: Thanks are you gonna watch Across the Universe? Petrificus14 03:16, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Awesome I bet you will Petrificus14 03:20, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi sweetie.. I saw your thing in the Page for Relief... I really hope you get better honey... If you want anyone to talk to, I could help you... I'm not in the best moment of my life either, so... SanLopez here Thanks... Yeah well, if you need somebody to talk to honey, I'm right here... I hope you get better... SanLopez Glee Wiki FanFic Heya! I'm writing a fanfic about the crack family (ya know that), but I need info about your character (the annoying neighbor that might ''move in with us). Please answer the following questions by leaving a message on my talk page. #What's your name? (This all for the character.) #Discription (height, eye color, eye color, etc.)? #Personality? #Job or occupation? #Names you want your children to have (I may or may not use these)? #Do you want me to send you a message telling you about your plotlines or email you the chapter? Please answer soon! Never Going Back Again (I make no promises, though....) 14:35, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! I'll start writing tomorrow. Safety Dance (I'm the total opposite of safe.) 13:32, May 11, 2011 (UTC) HI OTHER PSYCHIC!BforBerryTalk 03:30, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I am ''psyched for Fuin- I mean Funeral. I hope Judy does not die :(. I mean, another hardship in Quinn's life?BforBerryTalk 03:37, May 12, 2011 (UTC) omg Oh my god honey, thank you so much! I almost cried when I saw that message, you have no idea of how much it means to me! I'm not definitely back, but I wanted to answer this cause it's just so special <3 you're so sweet and nice and everything, love you Briano fan :') - SanLopez Thanks :D And Its true, I'm Sexy (:P) and Have a Wonderful Fake Family to Love (trevor :P) You have made me feel a lot better by leaving that message :) You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 06:05, May 25, 2011 (UTC) haha, Imma Be Buying them EPIC Cards ;P I haven't seen it yet, but I'm SO Happy Samcedes is Happening :P And was there any quick interaction? tiny bit of it? :) You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 06:17, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :( I know! :( What a Jerk :( You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 06:29, May 25, 2011 (UTC) OOOH! OUT THAT ON A CARD!!!! You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 06:39, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Same...I mostly miss Quick :P I have another Greeting Card (for Valentines Day) You Don't Have to be Rich to be My Girl...But It helps.. lol, Its lame :P I'm listening to kiss atm, and it came in my head :P You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 06:44, May 25, 2011 (UTC)